Como conquistar chicas segun los chicos de Zootopia
by Osamushi
Summary: los chicos de Zootopia nos cuentan sus secretos para conquistar chicas ( tambien incluira a las chicas )
1. Chapter 1

Como conquistar a una chica según los chicos de Zootopia

Antes que nada esto es apenas un aviso para pedir Oc´s que sean chicas, las chicas deberán ser con nombre y especie (animal), también necesitare de quien quieren ser pareja, por lógicas razones Nick Y Judy estarán emparejados asi que ellos no participaran

Los lugares son:

Jefe Bogo

Finnick

Flash

Gideon G.

Mr. Big

Benjamin

Bueno estare esperando a sus chicas y buena suerte


	2. Chapter 2

Finnick

". Hey chica Sexy ¿Quieres ser mi fan número uno en mi cama?" Finnick guiñó astutamente, mostrando sus dientes blancos de ancho, mientras tanto Yin, una linda y sensual osita panda se sonrojaba a mas no poder

O.O.O

Gideon G.

"Soy un experto en la cría de plantas y en hacer pasteles. Pero también soy un experto en otros tipos de crías, nena." Gideon sonrió tímidamente pero a la vez seductoramente, haciendo que Jane, una bella loba de pelaje gris se quedara sin palabras ante esas seductoras palabras.

O.O.O

Gideon G. 2

"¿Recuerdas cuando solíamos tomar baños juntos y luchar en la tina de baño cuando apenas eramos cachorros? Bueno, ha pasado 12 años, pero ¿qué dices si esta vez no solo peleamos en la tina?" Valerie, una zorra de pelaje mas claro que el de Gideon levantó las cejas con curiosidad, sonriendo maliciosamente a su amado.

O.O.O

Nick

"No Nick! Bajame en este momento!" Judy gritó, agitando los brazos y las piernas, tratando de librarse del zorro que la cargaba al estilo novia secuestrada.

"Vamos cariño, la autora y nuestro publico querían saber como conquistar chicas. Así que simplemente les doy una pequeña muestra ", dijo un Nick seguro de si mismo.

Y no pudiste pensar en otra cosa que secuestrarme, que idiota "!Ahora bájame, Pero ya! "

O.O.O

Finnick 2

"Ahora mi pequeña y sexy Kristin. Tu cuerpo es exquisito. ¿Qué tal si disfruto de toda tu belleza?" Finnick se burló seductoramente, haciendo que una adorable mapache se ruborizara pero a la vez aceptara la muy tentadora propuesta de su amante.

"Acepto!" Kristin gritó mas que emocionada; frente a ellos, varios animales solo miraron a la pareja causando mas rojo a sus mejillas.

O.O.O

Bogo

"No", dijo sin mas ni menos, pero quien podía negar que el tenia sus "métodos" a la hora de conquistar a una jaguar de la cual sabremos después.

O.O.O

Nick

"Conozco esta ciudad como la palma de mi pata, incluso callejones oscuros a los cuales casi nadie va. ¿Quieres que te los muestre, Judy?" Nick sin mas ni menos, era un zorro bastante astuto a la hora de cortejar a su pequeña compañera.

O.O.O

Benjamin

"Quieres una dona? ...oye espera, eres como una gomita dulce con azúcar, mejor espera….. que dices si te invito un recorrido por las instalaciones " Dijo rojo de la vergüenza al tener a una tigresa de nombre Taira, la cual era una bailarina de Gazelle que solo esperaba poder pagar su multa.

De momento es todo, aclaro que este capitulo es solo un "capitulo piloto" necesito ver la reacción de ustedes como publico, seguire esperando a sus chicas junto con que especie es.

Pronto será el turno de ellas de enseñaros como conquistar a sus machos.


	3. Chapter 3

Como conquistar a tu chico

Según Judy Hoops

Vamos linda, estoy seguro de que siente lo mismo- un muy animado guepardo trataba de hacer entrar en razón con una confundida y testaruda conejita.

Hoy lo hare, pero no prometo nada- sin más, Judy se despidió de Benjamin.

Desde que se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia cierto zorro ella pensaba en como declarar lo que sentía, la alegría que le transmitía, sentir el apoyo que él siempre le brindaba sobre todo en sus casos más difíciles, la felicidad con cada detalle que él le daba aun sin ser un día festivo, pero hoy finalmente se había animado a decirle lo mucho que lo amaba, pero las dudas y el miedo la hacían pensar en que quizás podría perder a su amigo, pero solo una muy pequeña parte de ese miedo se convertía en esperanza.

Paso gran parte del día en pensar el momento, las palabras y sobre todo el lugar para poder declararse, por su parte, a Nick le había tocado ayudar al jefe Bogo con la documentación y por lo tanto ese día no estaría en su cubículo ya era casi el fin de su turno así que ese día no vería a Judy sino hasta al terminar su turno e irse juntos a cenar como cada noche, Judy solo veía a Nick ir venir con una gran cantidad de papeleo, cajas y folders, pero era ahora o nunca, armándose de valor y con paso firme y seguro busco al zorro antes de que terminara la jornada laboral.

Lo encontró justo a la mitad del pasillo con unos pocos papeles en sus manos, se veía cansado pero cuando la vio una pequeña sonrisa se formó en aquellos labios que ella soñaba con besar algún día.

Hey zanahorias, justo estaba por ir a busc…- Nick no pudo terminar porque Judy lo jalo de la corbata y lo siguiente que supo es que Judy lo estaba besando, no supieron cuánto tiempo paso pero Judy se separó de el con las mejillas tan rojas y sin más se dio media vuelta y se fue ignorando todo, los chiflidos de sus compañeros, los aplausos, solo dejo a un zorro avergonzado incluso más rojo que ella, no dijo nada solo una sonrisa de tonto enamorado apareció de la nada.

2 dias después

-YA, SILENCIO TODOS!-como de costumbre el jefe Bogo trataba de calmar a los muy animados animales que como hace poco, todos felicitaban a la recién pareja.

\- como ya todos sabemos de mas, al parecer Wilde por primera vez en mucho tiempo a tomado la mejor decisión de su vida, pero eso a quien le importa.

\- Ja! Debería dar el discurso para nuestra boda, señor

\- CIERRA LA BOCA WILDE!, mmm, lo pensare.


	4. Chapter 4

( Finnick )

~Es ese abrazo lindo, lindo, en el que se miran fijamente a los ojos, sin decir una sola palabra~

Una zorrita fenneck corria a través de las calles, habría jurado haber escuchado una ya conocida camioneta. Sintió el corazón latir aceleradamente, tenía las mejillas sonrojadas por el cansancio y por los pensamientos hacia cierto zorro. Aun así esquivaba autos, animales o lo que se atravesara en su camino, solo quería verlo a el.

—Finnick...—sin decir alguna otra palabra, corrió hacia el, con las mejillas mas rojas que antes, con el corazón a punto de salirse de su pecho, el sin embargo la miraba con asombro, hacia tiempo que no la veia.

Sus ojos se conectaron, transmitiendo todos los sentimientos necesarios. Él se sintió culpable al ver lágrimas acumularse y caer por sus mejillas. Había causado todo eso siendo egoísta. ¿Por qué no le pidió que le acompañase? Que le hiciera compañía en la soledad.

Las mejillas de ella se sonrojaron cuando notó que Finnick estaba nervioso. ¡Nervioso!¡Por ella!

Sin lugar a dudas, extrañó a Finnick, ellos habían sido amigos en la infancia, sin dudas, aquella chica había cambiado tanto pero no había olvidado que alguna vez hicieron la promesa de volver a verse.

El ni siquiera lo sabía.

Hacía algún tiempo, Nick fue de compras y se encontró con aquella chica, había escuchado por palabras de su amigo que una chica lo buscaba pero como jamas se quedaban tanto tiempo en el mismo lugar, los negocios eran negocios y sin duda había olvidado que alguna vez había prometido buscarla y tener una vida juntos.

Estaba apenado, pero luego de varios minutos de silencio, logró articular algo sensato, concreto.

—Te amo.

—No es necesario que lo digas, Finn.


	5. Chapter 5

Gideon Grey

Si tenia que elegir algo que mas amara sin duda era agradable sensación de ver a su querida amiga mientras dormia en el cuarto de invitados. No iba a negarlo, desde que trabajaban juntos en la pastelería le había atraído la dulce mirada, aquellos hermosos ojos grises, su pelaje tan gris, aquella loba se había robado su corazón, quizás podría haber pedido consejos a Judy, pero era tan timido, se había guardado sus sentimientos .

Después de todo, ahora tenia la visión mas hermosa de todas, Leyla dormia tan plácidamente, sin darse cuenta que un zorro la miraba y suspiraba para algún dia armarse de valor y pedirle aunque sea una cita, ese dia habían terminado hasta tarde algunas ordenes pendientes y además el había insistido en que se quedara…

—Oh mierda, se despertó, se despertó.

Gideon volteó a todos lados para buscar un sitio donde esconderse no quería que ella pensara mal de el.

—La ventana, la ventana.

Corrió rápidamente hacia la ventana, para su mala suerte, Leyla solia decir a sus compañeras que dormia desnuda, asi que su ropa estaba tirada, Gideon se enredo con lo que parecía ser la blusa de la loba. El grito de Leyla no se hizo esperar aún en la oscuridad.

—¡Detente ahí, maldito pervertido!

Un sin número de objetos volaron por sobre su cabeza, sin duda alguna, ahora si se encontraba en serios problemas. La luz se encendió cegando al zorro momentáneamente, pero eso no fue lo suficiente como para que sus mejillas no enrojecieran ante la cara de sorpresa de la loba al verlo.

—¿eh, Gideon?

—Hola, Leyla. — sonrió avergonzado al verse descubierto, la chica sin duda estaba desnuda, pero al parecer ella ni en cuenta que la sabana había resbalado de su pecho.

—¿se puede saber que haces tu aqui?

—ehmm bueno, yo ….

Leyla sin duda alguna era especial, a ella era la única hembra con la que se sentía mejor, el problema es que ahora que había crecido, las cosas eran sin duda mucho mas complicadas.

—Eres un acosador — dijo ella como si nada abrazándolo—, por ahora vamos a dormir y mañana pensaré en tu castigo.

El chico asintió solemne –dado que no podía pensar en hacer más al sentir el cuerpo tibio de la chica contra el suyo-, respondiendo al abrazo torpemente. Al menos hasta que sintió los labios de Leyla sobre los suyos.

—Eres un maldito acosador, estoy desnuda en esta cama así que ni pienses hacer cosas conmigo.


	6. Chapter 6

Bogo

Ese dia habían ido del noticiero para un especial del dia de San Valentin, el fin era entrevistar a algunos miembros del cuerpo de policías, cada uno pasaría a una habitación especial para ser entrevistados y dar su opinión sobre las diferentes clases de amor que sentían, cada uno fue pasando y no tardaban mas de 5 minutos, muchos salian con cara seria o con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, ya solo quedaba el Jefe Bogo de quien muchos decían que el era poco romantico pero otros aseguraban haberlo visto con una cierva de cabello color chocolate y que lo llevaba corto.

Bogo se dirigía hacia la habitación con mirada indiferente, esos minutos iban a ser eternos.

Adelante Jefe, tome asiento – una joven leona se preparaba para la pequeña entrevista, a su lado, un puma de mayor edad tenia lista un blog de notas.

Y cuéntenos Bogo, ¿Qué opinión tiene sobre el amor?

Creo que es una verdadera perdida de tiempo, en mi caso, no tengo mucho tiempo para esas tonterías.

Entiendo, diganos, ¿alguna vez se ha enamorado?

¡JAMAS! ESAS SON PURAS TONTERIAS!- Bogo estaba nervioso y sus nervios siempre le hacían gritar.

Jefe Bogo, son muchos los rumores de una tal Rita a la cual usted conoció en un concierto de Gazelle, diganos ¿Quién es esa chica y que tiene que ver con usted?

¿Rita?¿Que Rita? No conozco a ninguna Rita- ahí fue cuando Bogo perdió toda concentración de controlar sus nervios, habían dado en un punto muy delicado en su vida personal

Si jefe, hablenos de Rita, la que besaste en la cafetería el otro dia- desde fuera Nick junto con otros chicos escuchaban la entrevista, y fue cierto zorro quien lanzo tan vergonzosa información.

¡DATE POR MUERTO WILDE!- un intenso color rojo abundaba en el rostro de Bogo delataba mas de lo que quería ocultar.


	7. Chapter 7

\+ - Full 3/4 1/2 Expand Tighten

Una joven gacela caminaba en la oscuridad de la noche por Ciudad de Zootopia sin nada en particular que hacer, estaba aburrida y ese dia había sido difícil después de un largo concierto. Cuando estaba a punto de marcharse percibió que alguien se acercaba a ella; su reacción fue la más natural. Correr.

Sin saber porque decidio escapar de ese animal el hecho de que alguien quisiera acercársele a esas horas solo le traía los pensamientos más descabellados y estúpidos. '¿ _Qué tal si quieren matarme?' 'Tal vez solo quiera la hora' ' ¿y si quieren un autógrafo?'_

Mientras pensaba en esas cosas sin sentido alguno, la joven gacela choco con un poste y lanzo un pequeño 'oww' mientras se empezó a acariciar la frente tratando de que pasara el dolor. En eso el misterioso animal que se acercaba a ella se empezó a tratar de disimular su risa frente a la acción de la chica, ella al oír su voz reconoció quien era e incorporándose se puso frente a él.

-Oye! Eso es grosero, si sabias que me asusto fácil no deberías venir de la nada y perseguirme para luego reírte en mi cara

-Lo siento, pero es que fue muy chistoso, solo venía a saludarte y ¡plaff! Estabas en el suelo después de pegarte con el poste de la luz- sin duda Benjamin se reía a mas no poder porque a veces su estrella favorita era a veces un poco torpe, mientras que esta solo apretaba los dientes con la cara roja de rabia y vergüenza.

-¡ Idiota! No sé ni porque me gustas…

-Tal vez sea porque…- Benjamin empezó a acercarse peligrosamente a la joven, y ella inconscientemente empezó a retroceder hasta que topo con una pared, quedando ahí completamente indefensa, el se acerca y al oído le dice seductoramente - …soy encantador?

La joven que estaba de un color escarlata brillante frunció el ceño y de un patada lo dejo tirado en el piso lamentándose- Benjamin! te he dicho que odio cuando haces ese tipo de cosas! ¡Idiota! ¡Pervertido! ¡Infantil!- mientras seguía insultando sin parar, Benjamin se levantó y le dio un beso en los labios que hizo que la joven se callara y correspondiera el gesto de afecto.

-Solo vine a ver que nadie te hiciera nada en tu camino a casa. Además de que has salido sin tus guardaespaldas y eso es peligroso para alguien como tu.

-¿Ah sí? Pues para eso tengo mi propio guardaespaldas privado.

Así es como los jóvenes enamorados pasaban sus tardes, ella aunque le era difícil admitir lo amaba, y el con todo gusto le correspondía su amor, podría tener un temperamento difícil, pero Benjamin la amaba tal como era, por lo que esta historia no parece ver todavía un final.


	8. Chapter 8

La nieve crujía bajo sus patas mientras caminaban, de la mano, sobre el suelo recién cubierto por la hermosa nieve. Judy tenia los ojos cubiertos con un pañuelo. Los ojos verdes de Nick mostraban lo nervioso que se encontraba.

Lo único que quería mostrarle como la nieve había cubierto el parque de Tundratown donde solia ir de mas joven.

A pesar de que formaba parte de su pasado y que había dejado de ir a aquel parque, jamas había olvidado la belleza que tenia cuando la nieve caia, era algo tan relajante, muchos niños salían con trineos y siempre había guerras de nieve entre niños y niñas, cuando encontró una vieja fotografía suya con su madre había recordado que ese lugar siempre fue especial para lo que una vez llamo "familia", ahora Judy era su presente, su salvadora, su mejor amiga y su único amor, justo cuando llegaron a las bancas a la entrada del parque Nick le quito el pañuelo para que viera lo hermosa que era la nieve y que no solo era agua congelada, días sin poder salir o incluso días de resfriados.

"Es tan hermosa." - fue lo primero que Judy pudo decir, realmente se había equivocado respecto a la nieve. Los ojos verdes se posaron en sus violeta. "sin embargo, no es tan hermosa como tú."


	9. Chapter 9

(Tipos de abrazos según las chicas de Zootopia)

Mudo

~Es ese abrazo lindo, lindo, en el que se miran fijamente a los ojos, sin decir una sola palabra~

Judy corrió a través de la ciudad con dirección a la estación de trenes. Juraba haber escuchado aquella mañana que Nick regresaba justo ese dia, después de meses sin verse. ¿Quién podría decir que ahora seria su compañero policia? Sintió el corazón latir acelerado, tenía las mejillas sonrojadas por el cansancio. Aún así, atinó a empujar a aquellos que interrumpían su camino, solo para encontrarse al zorro que tanto buscaba.

—Nick...—sin decir alguna otra palabra, se estampó contra el cuerpo de Nick, que no salía de su asombro.

Sus ojos se conectaron, transmitiendo todos los sentimientos necesarios. Él se sintió culpable al ver lágrimas acumularse y caer por sus mejillas. Todo ese tiempo ni una sola llamada le había hecho, había sido tan egoísta al solo preocuparse por su entrenamiento, pero le había jurado que volveria lo mas pronto posible, después de todo le debía haberlo sacado de una vida sin futuro alguno.

Las mejillas de ella se sonrojaron cuando notó que Nick estaba nervioso. ¡Nervioso!¡Por ella!

Apartó sus patas de Nick, después de todo aun se sentía incomoda después de la despedida hace meses atrás.

Nick lo sabía.

Hacía algún tiempo, en uno de esos días a la semana que te dan para descansar o atender tus asuntos personales, había aprovechado para comunicarse con su amigo Finnick para que le consiguiera una cosa en particular, Judy había jurado que Finnick había entrado a una joyería, pensaba que solo era su imaginación y fue cuando decidió vigilar un poco mas.

Jamás imaginó que aquel paquete era para Nick.

Estaba apenado, pero luego de varios minutos de silencio, logró articular algo sensato, concreto.

—Te amo.

—No te imaginas cuanto he esperado tu respuesta.


	10. Chapter 10

Estrangular es la mejor manera de sacarle mas amor

~Así como suena: abrázalo con todas tus fuerzas, como si así pudieras exprimir todo su amor~

—Liza ( una loba gris)... no puedo respirar... —murmuró Finnick, siendo apretado aún más por su sensual novia. No podía tocar el suelo con los dedos de los pies, porque ella lo tenía alzado entre sus brazos sin soltarlo. ¿Qué demonios estaba planeando?¿Matarlo?¿Dejarlo sin aire?¿Destruir sus pulmones?—deja de abrazarme...

—Jamás—la hembra frunció las cejas, afianzando su agarre—, quiero exprimir tu amor.

—¿Qué...?

—Leí en un libro que es posible exprimir el amor de alguien.

—¡Es un libro!

—Los libros jamás me han mentido.

—¡Los libros a veces mienten!

La respuesta que recibió fue que Liza ahora prácticamente lo estaba estrangulando.

—Mentira.

—¡Claro... que no es mentira!¡Ahora... suéltame!

—Pero quiero tener amor...

—¡Puedo darte amor!

—Pero quiero ver cómo se ve el amor exprimido...

—¡Déjame, Lizita!¡Hazme el favor!

—Pero...

—¡Bájame!

—Hmp, está bien. Gruñon.


	11. Chapter 11

como podran apreciar esto solo sera informacion sobre mis fics, ya que muchos los tengo bastante abandonados y es un poco dificil actualizar porque a cada momento se me ocurren nuevas ideas o nuevos fics, asi que me he propuesto hacer un pequeño calendario y asi poner un poco mas de orden por aqui:

 **lunes:** \- solo dime que me amas ( amour sucre)

\- besos llenos de sabor ( zootopia)

 **martes:** \- como un hombre y su gato encontraron esperanza ( amour sucre)

\- como conquistar chicas segun los chicos ( zootopia)

 **miercoles:** \- zootopia: reto ipod ( zootopia)

\- el diario de Touko ( pokemon)

 **jueves:** \- la sombra del campeon ( pokemon)

\- la dama y el arcanine ( pokemon)

 **viernes:** \- las cronicas de wilde ( zootopia)

\- susurro del corazon ( pokemon)

 **sabado o domingo:** \- crossover ghibli


	12. Chapter 12

Necesitar y Querer

La chica se abrazó las rodillas contra el pecho, acurrucándose en el sofá de su antigua casa, aquella casa que ambos tenían compartiendo desde hace tantos años cuando aun jóvenes. Todo lo que quería era convertirse en un ciudadano normal, pero el destino tenía otros planes para ella.

Gilian comenzó su viaje después de la escuela de artes, y ella, con sus sueños exploró lo que llamaban amor, había ido a la ciudad para cumplir con sus sueños, de vez en cuando encontrarse con nuevos y viejos amigos, pero nada mas. Sus amigos veian potencial en ella pero ella siempre decía que faltaba algo mas.. Un chico cambió todo.

Finnick.

Antes de que ella lo viera de mala manera; estafador, un ser sin un futuro digno, o alguien a quien era difícil de tratar, sobre todo después de su primer encuentro sin sentido en una feria. Gilian nunca podría olvidar. Él era el rey de las estafas, que junto a su compañero Nick hacían de la ciudad un lugar de estafas de todo tipo. Ella los despreciaba profundamente.

Ese ultimo encuentro le había dejado en claro que lo odiaba aun mas.

Lo que ella ignoraba era lo que después de cobrar grandes cantidades de dinero, cualquiera pensaría en que se lo gastaría en un bar de malamuerte o en apuestas, ese dia sin dudas lo seguiría y sacarse esa duda.

Después de su jornada de estafas y después de despedirse del zorro rojo lo vio irse en una camioneta hacia los barrios bajos de Zootopia, había traido su propio auto asi que lo siguió a una distancia considerable, fue mas de 15 minutos en que la camioneta se detuvo en una casa pequeña, la pintura estaba carcomida por la lluvia y el paso del tiempo, se estaciono y vio al zorrito adentrarse a la casa y espero un poco antes de bajarse y asomarse a la ventana.

"pero que? ..." Murmuró, causando un poco de tristeza en su ser.

Había pensado mal de él, el haber pensado horrores de él, aquello que vio le hizo sentir algo nuevo en su corazón.

En aquella casa de humilde aspecto habitaban algunos cachorros de tigre, crías de cebra y hasta creyó ver algún león, el zorro les entrego unas bolsas con lo que parecía ser comida, jamás hubiera pensado que un estafador como él tuviera corazón como para preocuparse por alguien que necesitaba un poco de ayuda.

Tan concentrada estaba en sus pensamientos que no vio salir al zorro.

"Que haces aquí?"

"Me he equivocado. Yo no pensaba que tu hacías esto, y ..." Finnick dio unos cuantos pasos más hacia la chica, más cerca y mas cerca. Una vez que la chica y él quedaran a unos pocos centímetros de distancia el uno del otro que le tomó la cara entre sus manos y rozó sus labios contra los suyos.

Ella no sabía qué pensar de lo que estaba sucediendo. Aquel a quien odiaba la estaba besando. También fue su primer beso, pero ella no creía que su primer beso sería después de una situación así.

Pronto sus sentimientos de odio y aborrecimiento por este estafador fueron reemplazados por sentimientos de amor. ¿Había realmente amaba a este zorro todo ese tiempo? Sus sentimientos estaban ocultos por su odio por Finnick, se dio cuenta, que ella lo amaba mucho.

Se interrumpió el beso, y le susurró: "si lo cuentas te costara muy caro", en el oído de la chica. Luego le dijo la razón de porque había hecho eso, le explico que tanto él como su amigo hacían eso cada dia, la razón de estafar a quien creían abusaba de su poder o de su autoridad para dar un poco a esos niños.

Fue entonces que Gilian recordaba cada momento con claridad, y ella sintió la tentación de soltar algunas lágrimas, nunca se había dado cuenta en esos detalles, los lugares en los que habían cometido sus fechorias. Había pasado dos años desde aquella vez, él le había prometido que regresaría después de buscar un trabajo mas digno, de hecho en una carta le había escrito días después de aquella ocasión en donde le decía que había seguido el consejo de su amigo al convertirse en policía. Su amor por él era fuerte, un amor que nadie podría romper.

Ella lo quería.

Ella lo necesitaba.

Ella no sabía qué pensar de un estafador.


End file.
